


The Archer-prompts and drabbles

by Werecakes



Series: The Archer Epic [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adventure, Falling In Love, M/M, More characters to come, Romance, Slow Burn, The Archer Epic, Thorin/Kíli ftw, never stop giving me prompts!, this is for prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:38:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werecakes/pseuds/Werecakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part of The Archer Epic, each prompt helps gather the main story together and inspire it. You may see some of these prompts refurbished and put into the main story line.</p><p>Please always prompt!</p><p>This is Thorin/Kili only, so far, other couplings may be suggested and will be taken into consideration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kili's Beard

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Ugh, Kili gets insulted for his lack of a beard and he gets sad so Thorin comforts him.

"You’re only five years younger than your brother! Why is your beard so short?!" Kili’s father was at his wit’s end. He couldn’t handle the leering looks and the whispers any more. Many of the dwarrow were starting to spread rumors that Kili wasn’t even his son but some bastard child from a cheating wife that didn’t know how to handle her mead and keep her knees closed. It brought so much shame upon him, upon the whole of their family.

"I have to trim it." Kili admitted. 

"What?" His father stumbled as if he had been struck. He must have heard that wrong.

"I have to trim my beard." He raised up his hands as if he was pulling back the string of his bow. “If I let it grow the hair gets caught in the string and rips it out."

"Do you know what kind of sin you are committing for, for doing that?! Do you even know what kind of shame you bring upon this family?! Wha-what were you thinking?!"

Kili kept quiet allowing his father to rage further until finally he left the room, deeply insulted and internally wounded. He wasn’t a shame, he wasn’t committing a sin. He was doing what had to be done!

Anger boiling his face hot, Kili stormed around until finally he was stopped only because he managed to corner himself in his uncle’s room, not even sure how he really got in there. He wasn’t even sure when he started raving to his patient uncle who sat at his desk, quill still in hand.

"Me! A shame! I, single handed, managed to cripple all the status the royal name of Durin holds because I trim my beard?!"

"Kili."

"What?!"

Thorin put down his quill, shifted on his seat and held out a hand. Kili grumbled but came within his reach. He took hold of Kili’s elbow pulling him a little closer, resting his hand on the youth’s back. “He doesn’t understand. He only hears what others are telling him. I have told you before not many know the truth behind dwarven archers. You will face more hardships than this, take his words as ore on an anvil, temper it into something you can use in the future."

"You mean like that human saying of ‘water off of a duck’s back’?"

"No. I mean, use the hurtful words to make yourself stronger." He rose to his feet, their bodies a breath’s touch from each other, his hand still on Kili’s back. “You are already strong, but you must learn how to deal with humility much quicker than any other."

"Why?" Kili’s eyes traced over Thorin’s lips. He then stepped back tucking a thumb under his belt. “You still haven’t told me what is so important about dwarven archers."

"In due time. But for me I require a reward."

"A reward for what?"

"For my assitance in calming you, for giving you sound advice."

Kili rolled his eyes. “Fili does the same thing you know? Didn’t think he learned it from you of all people."

Something flickered in Thorin’s eyes. “Fili… requests things from you?"

"Mostly my desert, some times to help him out of lessons. So," Kili rocked back onto his heels. “What do you want?"

"A smile."

Kili tried not to laugh at the stern look Thorin was giving him. But he did and he did smile. “You’re a strange one Thorin, very strange. Anyone tell you that before?"

Thorin bowed his head returning his own smile. “I have been told I am mostly when Dwalin has drank too much ale."


	2. Am I ugly?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kookookarli -prompt 1- You could go with the trope that Kili is ugly by dwarven standards, but he is reassured at home that he is beautiful.

Fili wasn't sure what he was hearing. It had been a long day of studies, everyone was well asleep as he wondered down the long halls. He was more than happy to ignore the soft sound if it didn't sound so sad.

It echoed in the halls with a ghostly quality making him retrace his steps several times when he ventured to find the source.  It always stayed the same softness even when he came close to the one making the noise. He first saw the boots, legs spread out from a bench nestled in a nook in one of the many great halls of the Blue Mountain. They pulled in, a familiar head of dark hair leaned forward, hands rubbing at the face of his little brother. 

He watched Kili's mouth crunch up as he let out another pitiful sound that broke his heart.

"Kili?" Fili's voice was tiny laced with worry.

Kili quickly turned his back to Fili, scrubbing at his face with his sleeve. "Hey," his voice was perfect as if he was not just cry. "What are you doing up?"

The heir's heart sank, "Lessons only just ended..." He came up to his brother. "What happened?"

Kili got up from the bench. "Don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't give me that. You were crying." Fili grabbed his brother by his upper arm. "What happened?" _You don't cry,_  was left hanging on his lips.

"Nothing. You should, uh, get to bed, lessons still start at the same time, right?"

"Don't change the subject!"

Kili pulled his arm free from his brother. "I told you, it's nothing!"

"Obviously not! Stop dodging the question!" Fili took a step back, his temper raising up. He hated it when Kili would step around a problem he was having. Fili just wanted to help. 

He ran his hands over his golden hair taking in a deep calming breath. Then spoke normally, "Kili, I'm worried. Just... just let me help you, even if it's only allowing me to listen."

"I hate it when you do that." Kili gave a dry laugh. "Saying just the right thing to disarm me and get me to fall right into your arms like some swooning maiden."

"There is nothing swooning about you, or maiden... unless you've been keeping quite the secret."

This time Kili's lip twitched into a small smile. It fell quickly as he shifted his weight from one leg to the other, looking off to the side, his thumbnail digging under a finger nail, cleaning it. "...A lot of dwarrow have been talking as of late."

"Of what?"

Kili's tongue darted out, wetting his lips. He cleared his throat. "Of um... of how pretty the Line of Durin is. How mother has her striking looks, compared to gems. You with precious metals, and I don't even have to go into how everyone worships uncle, calling him the finest creation of Mahal. But um... me..."

Fili felt his stomach twist in a knot. "What do they say about you?"

The younger brother shrugged a shoulder. "Things."

"What kind of things?" The third voice startled them.

Kili whirled around, his heart hammering in his chest at the sight of his uncle. "W...what are you doing here?"

Thorin's blue gaze fell upon Kili. "Where else should I be?"

"Asleep." Kili frowned. "You stay up longer than any dwarf I have ever known and you raise earlier. You're wearing yourself down."

Thorin seemed to take it into consideration before going back to his first question. "What kind of things do the dwarrow use to describe you?"

"I rather go to bed."

"And we rather you answer us." Fili barely was able to reign in a hiss. There he went again, changing the subject.

"Dung okay?! Dirt, mud, I was even described as a great worm with a wig because I'm not built like you or uncle or any normal dwarf."

"How long have they been saying these things?!" Fili's face was red with anger. How could someone say such horrible things about his brother?!

"I don't know! For years maybe?" Kili felt small, defenseless, boxed in with Fili in front and his uncle to his side. "It doesn't matter. They're right. I'm not a handsome dwarf and I know that. It's just... sometimes it's hard to take."

"Kili... you're not handsome as a dwarf." Fili suddenly said making Kili shrink back into himself. "You're right, you're not like the rest of us, but it makes you exotic. Even more desirable and they're only saying that shit to you because they can't tell the difference between their head and their dick. They're jealous because all the ladies want you."

When Kili only looked unsure Fili pulled him into a hug. "If you don't smile soon I'm going to have to resort to calling you beautiful."

Kili choked out a small laugh. "Don't you dare."

"Fili... It's time for you to go to bed." Thorin's voice broke into their conversation for a second time.

Fili sighed, pulling back and rubbing Kili's arm. "I mean it, you're exotic and they all want you but they can't have you. End of story." He glanced over to his uncle who only looked back with an unreadable expression. "I'll... I'll see you in the morning."

Pale fingers gripped Fili's sleeve when he pulled away. Kili smiled a little. "Thank you, for... being here."

Fili smiled, "Always, brother, always."

Thorin watched Fili until he was well out of sight, silence stretching between himself and Kili.

"They call you dirt and mud?" Thorin asked.

"Among other things but those are the most said."

"They are fools." Thorin turned, looking at Kili. His hand reached out, fingers brushing against hair and neck. "The earth is where we pull our most precious things out of. Without the earth the dwarven race would never have been sculpted by Mahal. We would have no riches, no life."

Kili's heart fluttered. He tried staying still, his body giving a shiver from the gentle caresses that Thorin lavished upon his hair. He watched as Thorin took a lock of his brown hair. He brought it up to his nose giving it a gentle sniff, his eyes closing. He looked reverent.

"Fili is right as well. You are exotic and it makes it hard to... think, around you."

_Please don't... please, please don't._ Kili had been fighting his desires for so long he was actually afraid to act upon them.

He watched as Thorin placed a kiss to the lock of hair before he dropped it. "You should go to bed." He said, his voice deeper than normal.

"O...okay." Kili was surprised he was able to walk with his legs feeling like jelly.  He glanced back to his uncle, the dwarven king had his hands clasped behind his back, looking at where Kili once stood.


	3. jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kookookarli - prompt 2- Someone is flirting with Kili, and while Thorin can't do anything about it, he has trouble reigning in his jealousy

She was a pretty thing, dusty red hair, soft green eyes, beautifully done braids, lovely smile, and the best damn beard a lady dwarf could ever sport. She was leaning too close to Kili as they looked over a merchant's booth looking at different things. Kili was smiling as bright as the sun, laughing at what she had to say when it was funny. Apparently she had a sense of humor that was very much appreciated by the young archer from how much he grinned and laughed.

They would have been a sweet couple to anyone that didn't know any better and Thorin  _knew._ Oh how much he knew. The sweet sounds of Kili sleeping as they camped under the stars. The words he murmured under his breath when he was deep in thought. Thorin was accustomed to Kili's scent close to him, he was used to his archer close to him, hearing him, seeing him. Every laugh and smile was a spark from Mahal's anvil of creation, so beautiful and lovely. And he wanted each and every one of those blessed moments to be his and only his. It was only by a miracle happenstance that he could control himself when Kili draped himself over Fili like a wet blanket. The happenstance being that Fili was his nephew and he loved the boy.

But this, this stranger! With her ruby laugh, charming words, overly beautiful looks, he just wanted to gut her! Actually... he was king, he could just exicute her for the hell of it or make her disappear.

"Thorin," Kili turned a bit and waved over the woman's head to his uncle.

Thorin glared, slowly coming up to the two dwarrow. "What?" 

"You weren't kidding, he does sound like a bear." The woman looked surprised.

Kili rolled his eyes. "There you go, not believing me again."

"You do have an imagination on you." She grinned while stroking her beard.

"Like you don't? What was that story again about single handily fighting off an orc that was riding a warg that was riding a strange man creature?"

"It's called a Sasquatch and they were not riding it, they were fighting it and the Sasquatch threw them at me! If you don't want to give me credibility at least listen properly."

"Nah, rather not."

With each word and glance the two exchanged Thorin felt the fine hairs on the back of his neck bristle. "Kili, what did you want?"

"Oh, sorry." Kili suddenly draped an arm around Thorin's shoulders very much like he would do with Fili. "I wanted to introduce you to my new friend. Whuril of the Isdlaak clan. Whuril, this is Thorin, the only man in my life that can amount to anything."

"Pleasure to meet you." She gave a charming bow. "Now that we're acquainted, you coming to dinner?"

"Excuse me?" Thorin bit his tongue. Kili was already going to take her up on a personal dinner?!

"Of course! We'll be there." Kili waved as Whuril started to take her leave.

"Do not disappoint me!" She shouted over her shoulder.

"Would not dream of it my dear!" Kili shouted back. Thorin suddenly grabbed the back of Kili's coat yanked him into a stumbling walk. "Whoa!"

Soon as they were secluded Thorin cornered Kili. "Your  **dear**?!"

"It's just an expression." Kili was feeling a little uncomfortable by how his uncle pressed up against him. "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with-" Thorin growled and grabbed the back of Kili's neck pulling him close enough for their lips tor brush with his words. "I am your guardian and I have not approved of you courting anyone."

"I'm not courting. She's Bifur's intended."

"What?"

"I've known her for a few days now! She wants us there, you, me, Fili, because we know Bifur and she's still having trouble with understanding him. I'm just helping out a friend." He pushed Thorin back, temper flared. "And if you say I can't help someone then... you can go fuck yourself because I'm not going to back down from helping someone out."

Thorin looked at Kili with shock from his strong words mixed in with the incomprehensible relief of knowing Kili was not seeking out a suitor. But... that still meant he could find a suitor at any time. That meant that Kili would leave him behind, leave his life.

He was suddenly grabbing Kili, wrapping his mouth over Kili's lips. He forced his tongue past lips and between open teeth. Kili's body was tense against his. He was about to pull away when Kili's hands came up, grabbing fistfuls of his coat trying with all his might to press their bodies together even tighter.


	4. Beards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from Gideondorf - Thorin grows his beard out once he rules Erebor but Kili can't cause there's this thing in archer where the person must be able to do what's called kissing the bow. Thorin spends a lot of time working on his beard but wonders why Kili worries so much about his appearance. "You don't even have a beard." And Kili is all "Well excuse me."

Thorin looked at his beard, how it tapered into a braid at his chin like he had before Erebor had fell. He turned his head looking at one that was further back on his jaw, smaller, but matched its twin on the other side. He had been growing it since Erebor was reclaimed and it was coming along rather nicely.

"What do you think?" He asked, he still didn’t know how to wear his beard just yet changing the style often.

"I think you’re preening too much." Kili slipped his fingers over the shaft of another arrow making sure it wasn’t crooked or had any notches that would throw the shot off. “However you wear it is well enough."

Thorin raised a brow, turning he looked at his archer that sat on the edge of the bed, a pile of arrows at his feet another beside him. Kili tossed another to the floor before picking up a new one and inspecting it.

"Well enough?" he asked with a slight smirk. “When did you become so curt?"

"When you started obsessing over your beard."

"You don’t even have a beard."

"Well excuse me for having to Kiss the Bow." He snapped out, no matter what his looks were always a soft spot for him.

Thorin sighed. “Kili, you know I meant no harm."

Brown eyes flickered up in a glare as sharp as the arrows he had. “I know, but it doesn’t make it any less true. Kissing the Bow is fucking hard."

Thorin got up from where he sat at, coming over to Kili he picked up the arrows on the bed and placed them on a table not far. He sat next to the archer. He rested his palm on Kili’s knee. “I have opted to give you a way out. It still is open."

Kili’s shoulders sagged. “We already had the funeral, I’m already dead. All that’s left is Kissing the Bow…" He gave a little laugh. “I’m technically not a Durin any more, not your-"

"You are mine." Thorin pressed their foreheads together, pulling Kili close. “You will always be mine, and Fili will always be your brother. He had sworn it at your funeral rites, nothing will take you from us now… even Kissing the Bow… and a short beard."

Kili snorted out a laugh. “Had to bring that up huh? Well, if you want to make up for hurting my feelings maybe you can get some of Dwalin’s beard and we can fix it to mine. He’s got beard to spare."

Thorin out right laughed. “Perhaps my archer, perhaps."


	5. Broken Bow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kookookarli - _"Someone breaks Kili's bow and give them Frerin's."_

Kili's heart shattered. His mouth hung open, eyes wide as the dwarrow holding him to his knees gripped his arms and shoulders harder. The bow that Thorin had gifted him was cut into. The sharp knife of the dwarf sliced viciously into the wood. 

"No!!" He shouted, yanking at the dwarrow holding him. "Don't!!"

The dwarf holding his beloved bow only looked at him with a sneer. She deliberately dragged the tip of his knife across the wood, gouging into it. She drilled the tip ruining the wood further. The dark haired bitch sat down, crossing her legs as she started to whittle the bow down, shaving by painfully thin shaving.

"What I don't get," she said softly in her silken voice. "Why should you get so many privileges?  You're not even important enough to be taught the basics of a trade. Yet, here you come into my territory,  **my** part of this city as if you own the place. You even have the fucking balls to kill two of my men. Those are some heavy stones you carry considering you're not even old enough to have a beard you elf shagger."

Then she grabbed the bow with both hands, she brought it down with a hard jerk over her knee snapping it in two. Standing up she threw it across the floor, the wood bouncing and rolling to Kili's knees. She was then in front of him. Grabbing his hair and pulling it back so he met her fierce gaze. Kili glared back. He was trembling now, not from fear but from anger.

That bow was the only thing that was his. It was the only thing that he didn't have to share or Fili had first claim to. It was the only thing that was actually given to him that wasn't clothing or food. That bow had been a gift, the very first gift that he had ever had received, and it was the only gift that Thorin had given  _him._  

"Give me a good reason not to gut you now."

Kili snapped forward his head slamming into the gang leader's nose. Using all his weight he pushed back, getting his heels under him. With the extra push he crashed to his right, his left arm popped with a hideous sound as he knocked the dwarf holding him to his right over. He grabbed the hilt of the sword in the dwarf's belt and yanked it out. With quick movements he stabbed his captor that still held on to him, with a flick of his wrist he slashed the neck of the one he stole the sword from.

The gang leader quickly grabbed her dirk parrying the blow that Kili tried to bring down to her skull. Like a snake she jabbed out the dagger she had been using to cut up Kili's bow. He moved only getting the knife in his clothing. He kicked her stomach only to get the dagger in his leg. She was pulling it out, distracted with that hand. She was not nearly as skilled as Fili when it came to duel wielding weapons. Kili took this to his advantage.  Swinging the sword around in a crescent motion the blade went under her arm cutting deep into her armpit and biting into her breast. She abandoned her dagger in favor for clutching and the gushing wound.

He got her artery.

She slumped back, both of them knowing she would only last a few minutes at best. She was already looking pale, her blood spilling down her sides onto the floor in a growing puddle.

Kili dropped the sword in favor of gathering his bow before blood could get to it. He didn't spare the woman a second glance. He left. She was only the leader to a small time gang, what followers she had were chased off when he was first captured so she could have privacy with her victim. It wasn't a smart move.  Thus, resulting in her end.

He stormed off to the inn he was staying at. There he passed by Fili who had been drinking with a bunch of men. He didn't bother looking to his brother. There was no way his sibling could know that he had even been gone. Kili had snuck out late last night to try to gather some information and he was returning at little after dusk. Nothing about this behavior would have made the golden prince ask questions as they have done this time and time again.

It was Thorin he had to worry about. The dwarf had been waiting outside the door to his room waiting for Kili to return.  His blue eyes narrowed as a scowl took hold of his features. He opened Kili's door and followed him into the room.

He was already looking through the archer's travel bag for bandages before Kili could sit on the bed.

"Got caught." The young prince said as he sat down heavily. He put his broken bow beside him. Wincing, he pulled off his boots, he could feel the skin of his wound tear a little at the movement. She got him deeper than he thought.

"And what were you doing running around without telling your brother or I first?" Thorin growled out as he knelt down in front of Kili. He pushed the youth back, unlaced his trousers and pulled them off discarding them. 

"I had a lead. I had to take it." 

He hissed when a wet rag was pulled over his angry wound.

"What kind of lead was important enough for you to leave so suddenly?" The tone of Thorin's voice told Kili everything he needed to know.  _"You fool." "You're an idiot." "You could have died."_

"Of Erebor, rumor of a map." Thorin stilled for a brief moment before rubbing medicine into Kili's cut. "Thorin, I had to. This is important, both to you and Fili."

"We rather have you alive." The king snorted. He wrapped a white bandage around the archer's leg. He tied it off and stood up. Moving forward he leaned over Kili, pressing him back against the bed, his dark hair curtaining around the younger's features. "Never leave without one of us again."

Kili's heart fluttered as he closed his eyes. "Alright."

Then Thorin's lips were upon his, so chaste, so loving, always making him want more than Thorin was willing to give.  Though, this night Thorin did stay with him. They slept on the same bed, Thorin under his coat, Kili wrapped in his blankets.

In the morning only Fili asked about Kili's broken bow. The younger didn't say anything, just wrapped it in cloth and tied it with a leather string. Fili felt distinctly out of place as both his brother and uncle acted as if something important had transpired but they wouldn't tell him exactly what it was.  With a heavy sigh he resorted to focusing on the task at hand as they left the town of Bree back to Ered Luin.

When they got back home Kili sat on his favorite bench outside. It over looked his little archery range that Thorin built just for him. Now useless.

He rested his broken bow over his lap, sparing his hand to scratch at the wound on his leg that was almost fully healed. His other busy with holding his pipe. He took a long drag of the tobacco, letting it out in a rush. He would have to get a new bow some time soon.  It didn't calm the unsettling rage inside him though. Even though he killed that woman he was still so angry for loosing the only thing he had ever solely owned.

"Why are you not practicing?" Thorin took a seat next to Kili.

"No bow. Though, I could practice throwing my arrows if that would please you."

"It would be a sight to see."

Kili gave a little laugh. "One day you'll be good at jokes."

"I highly doubt that."

The archer leaned against Thorin a little. "You never know."

"Nor do you... Here." He reached to the side producing a bow. It was old, curved in strange ways that Kili was not familiar with.

He sat up straight looking at it with wonderment. "What... Where did you get this?"   He took the bow, running his fingers over the well taken care of wood. He gave the tips a push feeling how it bent in all the right ways. 

"It will need a string, but I'm certain you can manage with that."

"Yes, but..." Kili held it up mimicking to fire an arrow, looking along the sights. "Really, where did you get one like this? It's amazing."

"It was your uncle Frerin's... now it is yours."

Kili looked at Thorin almost dropping the bow. "He was an archer?"

The king nodded. "A very good one."

The realization sunk in. Thorin kept his brother's bow this whole time. It was  _his_ prized  possession.  He tried pushing it into the king's hands, "I can't accept this."

"You can and you will."

"It means too much to you."

Thorin pulled Kili in close, their foreheads touching, noses brushing. "And you are more important. Take it."

Kili sighed, he lost this one. "Very well."  He leaned back, admiring it once more. This bow now had more meaning to him than his old one. It was his. It was a gift from Thorin. It was also the most precious thing Thorin could give to anyone and he gave it to him.

"The bow has a name."

"What is it?"

"Rayad."

"Heir? ...I like it, who named it?"

Thorin didn't answer, only smiled as he watched Kili admire the bow.


	6. Kissing the Blade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TheQueen asked: Maybe you could go into more depth about "Kissing the Blade" and why Kili had to give up his name?

Fili screamed. He howled and thrashed as he fought against his mother and Dwalin. His feet slipped on the polished marble as he tried to gain purchase. His hand stretched out to the kneeling figure of his brother who's head was bowed. In Kili's hands was only his bow. Thorin stood between them, crown on his head, quiver filled with black arrows in one hand.

"Don't do this!!" Fili bucked like an animal, his mother tightening her grip on her son. Dwalin gritted his teeth as he tried to keep a hold of the prince. "Thorin! Thorin don't!!"

What he couldn't see was the look of pain on the King's face. How broken he was as he addressed Kili's crumpled form. They had known this time would come, but it had come all too soon. Such little time he had spent with his archer. Nearly nothing at all. But now, Kissing the Bow must commence. Kili was of age, his funeral rites given. Erebor was safe, the Battle of Five Armies over, Dale in the midst of being rebuilt. They were safe... but now, Kili's true calling must be met.

"Child of the stone." Thorin breathed out, his voice growing louder as he conducted the ceremony. "Gifted with strength and sight. The bow has called you from your mother's womb from the lips of the gods. You have become a great warrior. Your death will be that of the Battle of Five Armies, fallen to protecting your King, your life given up for the men of the lake and Dale, your life tribute to be honored by the elves of Mirkwood." Thorin's voice quieted.

He swallowed, remaining silent as he took the quiver of black arrows in both hands. He didn't trust his voice. It would break with what words he must realize. He had to come face to face to this tale that once more came to life before him. He squeezed his eyes closed as Fili shouted out a plea once more, "Uncle! Uncle, no!! Don't do this, Kili!! Please!!"

Kili raised his head, eyes wet as he leaned forward, his fingers touching the floor. He sounded broken, but strong all the same like fractured stone. "F-Fili, it's okay! It's okay, brother."

"No! It's not!" Fili struggled more, his voice hoarse as tears spilled down his cheeks. "What good is this?! To send you away, to let you die in the wilds without the name of your family?!"

The archer choked, looking up at Thorin. He let out a small sobbing sound at the pain etched on the dwarf he loved so dearly. But he had to do this, for them, for everyone. His body shook as he finally spoke of what it meant to be an dwarven archer. "You're not my family!" He shouted. "I am dead, Fili! I must serve the gods by finding a new kingdom for our kind! Erebor is the last and we must not dwindle no matter the cost! Fili... we're dying out. Men and elves have many kingdoms, many kings, but we have only one. We cannot die. We need a new kingdom, bring our people there so we may flourish once more."

Fili froze. His teeth starting to ache from how tightly he clenched his jaw. His blue eyes were wide as tears continued to spill. The Archers of dwarves... while he would shoulder a kingdom, they carried the fates of the whole of their race. He watched his brother turn back to Thorin and raise up his hands, palms up to accept the Quiver of the Dead. It was the final thing to happen. Once he received it Kili of the Durins, prince under the mountain, would be completely dead. He would bare the Quiver of the Dead, everyone would regard him as a ghost. They would label him untouchable to all dwarven kind. The only time he could ever be without the quiver would be upon his return. If he ever returned, then he would take it off to show they had a new kingdom, but none have ever done so before. So many have been sent before him, that was why the ceremony of Kissing the Bow had been created. For the families to lay to rest the spirit of the dwarf they would never see again.

Thorin shook as he lowered the quiver into Kili's hands, his voice broke fully. "Rest, child of stone, for you have kissed the bow. Mahal's hammer shields you. And you are forever d..."

Kili urged him on. "Finish it."

The king whispered so softly only the archer could hear him. "I can't."

"You must..."

The great halls of the dwaven kings was silent, the soft sobs of Dis sounding that of a trick of the ear. She clutched onto Fili, her face buried in her son's coat.

"Say it, Thorin."

Under his coat of jewels and fine cloth, Thorin's heart bled. He screamed in his head, weeped in the darkest part of his soul as he finished the words of the ceremony. "... you are forever dead to me... and our kind."

Dis' sob ripped through the great halls. 

Kili took his quiver and slipped it on. He picked up his bow and managed to smile at the small group as if he was only going away for a few nights. The Quiver of the Dead looked natural him so did his clothing, his Durin colors replaced with black and silver. 

He pulled up his hood, covering his earthen hair that Thorin loved so much. His eyes concealed and only his nose and chin showing. He remained smiling, showing that even the dead had hope.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xenasoul asks: Can I prompt too? I'd love to see this develop to a protective!Thorin giving a hard time to everyone that bothers Kili about his archery, and Kili being embarrassed at some point for being threated different.   
> During the journey Thorin is always aware of everything that Kili does and where he is. What I mean to say with all this is that I dig possessive!thorin. :)

“So the mud-pup thinks he can be a great warrior huh?” A dwarf rubbed at his black beard, his steel gray eyes looking at Kili from across the tavern. There was a rather boisterous amount of celebration over around the youth, he had gone on his third hunting trip and this time was rewarded trolls instead of deer. He had slain the trolls and managed to come back all in one piece. 

“I can’t believe you just fell into their cave!” Fili leaned over his drink overly excited to hear the tale again. He had never come across trolls himself, it was fascinating that Kili, his little sweetheart brother that wore knitted socks, killed two trolls all by himself and intact no less! The last dwarf that came across a troll and lived to talk about it lost his arm in the scurry.

“Don’t,” Kili blushed all the way to his ears, hoping it was the ale and not his embarrassment of tumbling down a hole like a fool. “It was all chance.”

“But you killed them, both! Brought back their ears as proof, even then the guardsmen wouldn’t believe you. How many accompanied you back to the cave?” Fili wrapped an arm around Kili’s shoulders pressing the brunet close to his chest as he let out a laugh and answered his own question. “Five! Five, big, overly trained, guardsmen of Ered Luin had to go just for them to gape at your arrows sticking out of the corpses and cut by your blade!! Dear brother, you are worthy of every boast I will say about you!”

Kili bit the inside of his lip trying not to pull away. He wasn’t used to affection. Hugs and kisses left his life a long time ago while they remained with Fili. It was something that he had always been jealous over, but he knew it wasn’t Fili’s fault their parents played favorites. It wasn’t Fili who chose to stay away, in fact his brother always wanted to spend time with him, it was his lessons that kept them separate. In fact they wouldn’t have been there at all if it wasn’t for the fact that Thorin waved his hand and Fili’s tutors let him go and take Kili to the tavern to celebrate. He would have to figure out a way to thank their uncle for this.

He closed his eyes and leaned against Fili fully. The first full contact he had with another person in many years and it was within the safety of his brother’s embrace. It left his chest feeling wonderfully warm. He didn’t want it to go away, for the world to just stop and let him have this peace of mind that someone actually did care for him. But the world was cruel.

“Looks like the little mud-pup can’t hold his ale.” A gruff voice chided as a tankard thudded down on the wooden table top.

Kili felt the hairs on the back of his neck bristle as he moved from his brother. He glared at the black haired dwarf across from them. He knew this man, not by name, but by how many names the dwarf had concocted to spread around the Blue Mountains. He didn’t know what sparked the hatred the man had for him but whatever it was fueled a great fire.

“Mud-pup…” Fili’s voice was flat as if the name itself was bitter. He slowly removed his arm from around Kili. 

The dwarf ignored Fili and continued to look at Kili with these eyes that made him feel uncomfortable. “Heard a little rumor that you tried your hand at being a warrior.”

“Funny,” Kili ran his thumb over the rim of his mug of ale. “I heard no such rumor. Only lived a true tale that would make you tremble in fear.”

The dwarf’s large drinker’s nose twitched. “So then you fought Durin’s Bane, cow pat? Because nothing less wo-”

“What did you just say?” Fili was on his feet, his chair clattering to the floor. His hand shot out grabbing the front of the dwarf’s shirt and pulling him half way over the table. 

“Fili.” Thorin’s voice cut in like a sharp knife. 

He didn’t have to say anything, only look down his nose at the golden prince to have his heir release the dwarf. 

“I believe it is time for you to leave.” He looked at Fili.

“But-”

“Now.” Harsh. Stern.

Fili growled, he dipped down, grabbing his coat off of the back of the fallen chair before kicking the chair hard enough to send it to the wall. Thorin barked out his name in a warning tone, his blue gaze watching as Fili stormed out of the tavern, violently shoving his coat on. He even snapped at someone that bumped into him.

Thorin let out a long sigh watching Fili leave, he then turned to the dwarf who sputtered with a thick tongue. 

“Th-thank you, your majesty. It would seem that it is hard to keep your voice free. When it comes to the opinion of the undesirables.”

“Explain.”

“O-of course I mean the mud-pup here.” He motioned to Kili who was doing well to keep quiet even though his hands were clenched into tight fists. “No value to the society. No skills to speak of, horse shit has more purpose than people like him and having him around just bogs the rest of us down.” He hooked his thumbs around his belt, puffing up his chest as if he every word he spoke he had pride in. “We are after all working hard to rebuild your kingdom and we do our best. But some are just bad eggs. If they can’t craft or mine then best put them to work in other ways.”

He looked at the man for a good long while. It was obvious he did not know who Kili was. A vile feeling twisted in Thorin’s gut. It bubbled with poison, hissing to be released in a flurry of rage. But years of keeping himself in check was paying off. “What would you suggest?”

The dwarf gaped before his chest puffed up even more like a rooster. The king, asking him for suggestions, would wonders never cease? He looked to Kili, his mouth pulling into a smirk as he let the threads of his fate slip from his control. Too cocky, too pleased with himself he let his desires come to light. “The lad does have a fine face despite everything, a good figure as well. Place him with the whores in the workhouse. He would do his part in helping the workers relieve their stress.”

“Th-” Kili started.

“Leave.” Thorin held up a hand cutting the youngest off. 

Kili grabbed his duster and started to leave in a rather amazingly identical way that Fili had, minus the chair kicking. To think he had let Thorin kiss him once before, to be a fool to think that someone would actually want to love-

A horrible cracking sound caused Kili to whirl around on his heel. His eyes widened as he watched Thorin. His hand clutched in dark hair, pulling the dwarf’s head back before slamming it down once more on the table making that terrible bone breaking sound once more.

“Filth?! Whore?!” Thorin roared in the suddenly silent tavern. “How dare you even think such things about him, about what is mine.” He threw the dwarf to the floor. “He is a warrior, an archer of our people; have you no respect?”

The man was whimpering, mumbling with a flapping broken jaw. Thorin scowled. He had to resist kicking the dwarf on the ground. Instead he quickly turned. He growled seeing Kili there. He had told Kili to leave because he didn’t want him to see the surface of the violence he could hold towards their own kind. The king quickly strode past his nephew leaving him behind as tavern patrons scurried away to give him a large birth. 

Once out into the air he kept walking in a long stride moving quickly to his home that nestled within the Blue Mountains. He couldn’t believe it. Kili saw him act like a foolish youth that could not reign in his anger. Now Kili knows of how his anger could get the better of him…

A scary thought entered his mind. What if this seeded fear in Kili? What if Kili now would learn to be scared of him? 

He stopped at his door. He looked at the palms of his hands as a rush of terror ripped through his chest. The idea of his beautiful star recoiling from him, it scared him. It cut his heart and let loose a scream in his head.

“Hey!”

He turned around surprised to see Kili running up to him, stumbling to a stop and panting for breath. “By Mahal you move fast.”

“What are you doing here?”

“That’s a wonderful way to greet ‘what is yours’.”

Thorin’s gaze tore from Kili, his heart skipping a beat. He didn’t mean to have said that. A silence drew between them, the only sound being Kili’s breath calming to a normal pace. 

“I had told you to leave.”

“I tried but you nearly killed a dwarf before I was out the door.” Kili stepped closer to Thorin. “I need to know… did you mean it?”

“You deserve respect.”

“Damn it! Don’t play with me!” Kili grabbed a fistful of the fur lining of Thorin’s coat. “The world is cruel, I get it. It’ll continue to be. I don’t need respect, what I need is to know. Did you mean it? Really mean it.”

Thorin didn’t know what happened next, not really. They had been so close now they were kissing. His tongue sliding against Kili’s as he pulled his nephew into his home. He barely had mind enough to kick the door closed behind him as he yanked Kili’s coat off. The younger dwarf pawed at him, moaning into the kiss, hands impatiently working on the buckle on his belt. He pulled it off dropping it with a thud to the floor. Thorin was surprised when Kili pushed him back, dark eyes hungry as well as lips. 

The brunet bit his bottom lip, pulled off his belt before shucking his tunic and jerkin in one go. Thorin was quick to disrobe, they both stumbled about taking off their boots while still eager to kiss one another, hands exploring exposed flesh. Then they were naked, pressed together.

Thorin worked his mouth down the side of Kili’s neck with open mouthed kisses, taking his time to taste the salty skin. His hands slipped down the archer’s sides and back, roaming over the body that he had longed to touch. He gave a soft moan when Kili’s fingers started to massage at his back, nimble and gentle like kitten paws. 

He slipped a hand down to one of Kili’s butt cheeks. He squeezed it earning a lovely stuttering sound from his archer. He squeezed again, this time rubbing their cocks together. It felt so good.

The panting in his ear, the hands on his back, the willing body of his One pressed up against him, the world could be burning down and he would not care.

He bit lightly on Kili’s shoulder pulling a gasp from his lover. “Th-Thorin.”

Thorin couldn’t take it much longer. He grabbed Kili and shoved him into the nearest room. “S-stay here.”

He hurried to his kitchen. Grabbing a pot of oil he retraced his steps back to the room he left Kili in, the main living area. He swallowed hard at the sight in front of him. Kili’s dark hair pooled across the wooden planks of the floor. His skin looking pale in contrast to the mahogany. His legs were spread, one hand on his cock running a teasing finger over the slit, the other was to his mouth where he sucked on his fingers. The sight alone made Thorin’s cock twitch.

Thorin knelt down between Kili’s legs his hand joining Kili’s as he leaned over his love. He put down the pot of oil, his palm coming up to Kili’s cheek. Soon as that lovely mouth was freed he captured it in another long kiss. He focused on the sounds that came from the young dwarf, how they grew higher in pitch and tone. 

“It is time for you to relax your body my star.” He whispered, lips brushing against a panting mouth.

He slicked his fingers with a generous amount from the pot, he brought them to Kili’s entrance. He rubbed the pads of his fingers against the puckered muscles only giving a little bit of pressure here and there allowing the younger to get used to being touched in such a strange place. When Kili squirmed a little less Thorin slipped a finger in. 

It was an odd fit, rigid and wonderful. It wasn’t until a second finger was added that it started to hurt. He was being shushed by Thorin when he let out a whimper. A thumb was pressed into his mouth. He focused on the salty taste, the texture of the calloused print on the pad. He licked and sucked on the digit as Thorin worked on stretching him more. Then he was shouting, pleasure ripped through his body when Thorin touched something inside of him. It was touched again and he was thudding down against Thorin’s fingers for a third time.

He groaned when the fingers were removed. It was much too long, in Kili’s opinion, before the head of Thorin’s cock was pressed up against his entrance. And as he gripped Kili’s hips, slowly pushing in he growled like a beast as Kili gasped and clawed at his arms. 

“Miiinnne,” Thorin proclaimed out loud.

Kili grabbed one of Thorin’s braids and pulled him down, their hot breath mixing together. “Y-yours.” He said softly, tongue darting out to swipe at the inside of Thorin’s cheek.

“All yours.”

It was a blurr being kissed so viciously, a stark contrast to the gentle movement of Thorin’s hips. The long thrusts dragged across his prostrate making him squirm and cry out for more. Thorin leaned over Kili, resting on his elbows on either side of his lover’s head. Kissing him over and over again as Kili’s hands frantically pushed and pulled at him, trying to figure out what to do against the onslaught of pleasure. Eventually he lost his ability to use words and could only make little sounds that urged Thorin to go a bit faster, earning him finger nails to dig into his back. 

He looked down to his lover, covered in sweat, hair matted to his cheeks and forehead. Mouth open, panting and moaning. Thorin leaned down, biting Kili’s shoulder as he came, spilling his seed inside his nephew. He barely felt the splash of cum on his stomach.

He practically purred at the lovely expression on his archer. Kili could barely keep his eyes open, tired, sated, glowing with love and affection as he leaned his cheek against one of Thorin’s forearms, placing a small kiss.

Thorin carefully removed himself. He got a rag and wet it down. He cleaned himself first before coming to where Kili had managed to roll over onto his side and was fast asleep. He cleaned him as best as he could, slopping the rag to the side, he would deal with it later. For now, he picked up the brunet and took him into his room. He pulled back the covers and slipped into bed, still holding Kili tightly to his chest. He brushed back chocolate brown hair, kissing a salty brow.

“I love you.” He whispered into the quiet room, unsure if either of them were ready to say it to a wakened face.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr where I accept prompts (you can do them in the comments as well), I also have fanart by various artists posted to it as well.
> 
> thorins-archer.tumblr.com


End file.
